


sleeping beauty

by cabriestars (cabriesun)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Early Mornings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabriesun/pseuds/cabriestars
Summary: If Lance values anything in his everyday life, it's his sleep. And Shiro respects that, he really does. He works a full and part-time job which are both exhausting and ridiculously demanding, he thinks. But all that Lance asks, in regards to the money he's bringing in, is that he gets a good night sleep every weekend. He says it's the only way to get him recharged and ready for the upcoming work week, and yeah, Shiro really doesn't have a say in that.It's these circumstances that have Shiro wide awake at three in the morning, deciding how to deal with his hard cock that's tightening in his boxer briefs.





	sleeping beauty

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo, i'm not dead! wow, what a concept.
> 
> i apologize profusely; i've had a lot on my plate, from big bang events to zines! i can't wait until i'm finished writing it all and i can bring it out to you guys! <3333 thank you for indulging my kinks, once more.
> 
> without further ado, here is thy nasty.

If Lance values anything in his everyday life, it's his sleep. And Shiro respects that, he really does. He works a full and part-time job which are both exhausting and ridiculously demanding, he thinks. But all that Lance asks, in regards to the money he's bringing in, is that he gets a good night sleep every weekend. He says it's the only way to get him recharged and ready for the upcoming work week, and yeah, Shiro really doesn't have a say in that.

He only works a full-time job, bringing in enough money for the both of them, really. But Lance insists on working and making his own income. No matter how long they've been together, he hates having to depend on his boyfriend.

It's these circumstances that have Shiro wide awake at three in the morning, deciding how to deal with his hard cock that's tightening in his boxer briefs.

_Only, his boxer briefs._

It's not his fault. His imagination just got the best of him while he was asleep, and there may have been a sexual image (or twelve) of Lance on top of him, looking gorgeous as ever when he's riding his cock to the ends of the Earth. So yeah; not his fault.

There's plenty of options for him to consider right now, but pros and cons to every single one.

For example, he could get out of bed, jack off in the bathroom, and come back and pretend nothing happened. Pro, he'd get rid of the erection without waking Lance up. Con, getting out of bed would wake him up regardless.

Or, he could get off right here, and not move any other part of his body. Pro, he'd, again, not be rock hard and could get some sleep. Con, Lance could wake up to him fucking masturbating beside him. Shiro doesn't know how long he needs to be dating Lance before that line is crossed, and doesn't feel like risking it this early in the morning.

Which leaves him with the only option that seems doable, as frightening as it is: Wake Lance up, and ask him to put out.

As shitty as it sounds, his boner is starting to ache, and it's becoming harder and harder to bear.

Though, if he has to wake up the sleeping beauty beside him, he's going to do it with a gentler, sexier touch. Maybe it'll calm the storm he's about to brew, maybe it won't. Who knows at this point; he's just going to wing it.

With hesitant lips, his head dives down to the crease of Lance's neck, exposed and glistening as a thin layer of sweat lines his skin. He probably should have turned the AC on before dropping into bed...

Regardless, he presses a warm kiss on his neck, followed by another, each progressively sinking towards his collarbone, His right-hand traces circles on his hip, focused on the rise and fall of his breath, leaning over to watch his slightly parted lips.

"Lance..." he murmurs, placing a wet kiss behind his ear, strategic in his placing. Lance shifts in his sleep, just as he assumed he would.

"Hmmm..." the younger hums, shuffling slightly before seemingly going to sleep.

"Lance, babe, I'm so sorry about this..."

His hand dips down, teasing the inside of thigh with a delicate touch of his fingertips. It draws an instant reaction from Lance, who's always been sensitive in the thighs. He makes a sound in his sleep, some sort of a whine mixed with a groan, before his crystal blues burst open, turning to his boyfriend. Lance already looks unhappy, and Shiro prepares for the shit he's going to get.

"What time is it Shiro...the hell?"

He reaches for his cell, resting on the dresser beside him. The light shines brightly on his face as he checks the time, grimacing once he notices how early it is.

"Shiro. I'm lost. Why am I awake?"

"Babe, I swear I wouldn't wake you up if it wasn't important."

"Shiro, sweetie, what is 'it'?"

Shiro takes his boyfriend's hand, placing it on his chest and dragging it down slowly in an attempt to prove his point.

"I don't--oh. Oh. "

Lance's small hand grips his length lightly, causing Shiro to wince from above. He smirks, chuckling tiredly before laying back on his pillow.

"Can't you just jack off?"

"I would. I really would trust me. Your sleep means the world to me, babe. But--but it has been awhile, and the only reason I'm so hard is that I had a sex dream about you."

"Awe," he coos, a yawn following shortly after, "you just can't get enough of me, can you?"

"Lance," Shiro's about ready to cave to begging, "I swear, if we can have sex right now, you'll only have to do like... one-eighth of the work."

"One eighth? "

Oh god, he said something wrong

"I--"

"If we're having sex right now, I'm doing zero eighths of the work."

"Zero eighths works for me."

"Better."

Shiro has a hopeful grin plastered on his face; one that Lance can't refuse at this point. He's already awake anyway...he might as well get something good out of it. And Shiro's dick definitely fit under the category of good. 'Exceptional', actually, is much more fitting.

"Take your pants off, idiot." He mutters, smiling a little as Shiro pumps his fist in the air, clambering out of bed and pulling his boxer briefs off in one single movement of his hands. He opens his desk drawer, fishing lube, and a condom out before shutting it with his hip.

"The things I do for you..."

"I will take you out to the fanciest restaurant and eat you out afterward for this."

Lance shudders excitedly at the thought of Shiro's mouth buried inside of him.

"God, can you just do that now?"

Shiro looks up at him desperately, motioning to his cock and Lance just rolls his eyes. Of course, his cock is the only thing on his mind.

"Fine fine, just fuck me please."

"As you wish," Shiro winks, settling himself up on top of him before leaning down to kiss the sleep out of his eyes. Lance hums, gripping the side of his face, loving yet intense with every press of his lips. His fingertips eventually curl into Shiro's bedhead. Shiro tiles his head to the side, bringing them together once more as he feels his boyfriend's cock growing against his leg. His own, now painfully hard dick twitches and he moans as Lance pulls away, biting down on his lip as his eyes squeeze shut.

"You've really got it bad, don't you?"

"M'so hard for you babe, god I'm so--"

"Hey hey," Lance pecks his lips softly, caressing his cheek as he spreads his legs, tugging his boxers down his thighs with his free hand, "I'm all yours, Shiro."

"I love you," he mutters, leaving open mouth kisses on his neck and forcing his hips closer to his throbbing length, "god I'm gonna fuck you so good."

"Love to hear those words in the same sentence."

Shiro glares at him playfully and Lance giggles, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Love you too, handsome."

He leans off of Lance's chest, reaching for their small bottle of lube. After spreading an obscene amount of lube on his fingers, he lowers himself, index finger lining the outside of his hole slowly.

"W-Why so much lube?" Lance asks, chest rising and falling faster.

"It has been awhile, babe. I don't wanna hurt you."

"You're so fucking nice, wow. Can you just wreck me? You do see my cock right now, right?"

Shiro chuckles lowly, pressing the first finger in. His boyfriend jumps off the mattress, gripping the bedding as a moan falls from his lips.

God, so fucking pretty. It's here when he realizes how long it's really been since he's heard Lance moan like that. His work schedule certainly gets in the way of their sex lives more than he'd originally assumed.

" Ooooh wow~, " he sighs, throwing his head back, "that's just one finger? Is that really just one finger? That felt so good, wow--I-I'm--"

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me take care of you and me right now, yeah?"

"Mhm, yeah, alright."

Shiro nods, thrusting the single digit in and out, heart jumping with every pretty sound that tumbles from Lance's bruised lips. He can practically feel the stress leaving his boyfriend's body as he pursues further, adding a second finger when he feels the time is right. Lance mewls above him, begging for a third not long after. He complies, thrusting steadily and holding his hip as he rocks back into Shiro's touch. It's when he curls all three that he cries out, trying to fuck himself faster.

"Shiro I'm gonna--"

"Ah ah, not yet."

He pulls all three of his fingers out with a squelch, smiling sympathetically at Lance as he whines, deflating at the lack of touch.

"Please please please fuck me now Shiro."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

" Shiro. "

"I'm kidding babe. It's a joke, remember those?" He laughs, slipping on the condom and pouring a little less lube than usual on his cock, "I'm assuming you want it rough, Mr. 'I Don't Need Lube'."

"You read my mind," he responds, sarcasm wrote all over his features, and bleeding out of his tone. Shiro lines himself up smugly, hand squeezing Lance's hip sharply before pushing in steadily. There's one thing he knows that Lance hates (other than being woken up in the middle of the night), and it's the slow 'inch-by-inch' method adjusting to Shiro's size. He's an 'all or nothing' type of man, and Shiro honestly has no qualms about it. Going inch-by-inch is exhausting anyway.

Lance jumps off the mattress once more, moans rippling through his body as he throws his head back slightly. He bites down on his lip hard until Shiro leans down to kiss him.

"You good, gorgeous?" He breathes, mouth still close to his as he retracts.

"It's been so long," he whispers sadly, "I hadn't even realized. I haven't felt this good in so long and--Shiro I'm so sorry I haven't been around to--"

"No, God, sex is the last thing I'm worried about in this relationship," Shiro stops him before he can continue, "You work hard, and honestly it's a privilege to fall asleep next to you every night. You don't have to put out to keep me around, babe."

"You know," Lance grins, obviously strained, "you know how much that means to me, and you know how much I love you, but I'm kicking myself for starting this conversation while you're inside of me ."

Shiro guffaws, giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"Want me to move?"

"Please and thank you."

Shiro rocks his hips slowly, heart thumping erratically as he watches his lovely boyfriend fall apart in his hands, eyes rolling to the back of his head, reveling in the friction between the two of them.

"Faster," he gasps, gripping Shiro's forearms before sliding up to the spot behind his neck. He locks his fingers together, staring up at Shiro with dangerous eyes, overrun with lust and desire for more. Harder, he says. So Shiro does.

His hips slap down on Lance's ass, thrusts gradually getting faster, sweat rolling down his back. Lance's torso glistens just as his neck had at the beginning of the night, pants escaping his parted lips as he refuses to tear his eyes away from his lover's.

A leg is hoisted onto Shiro's shoulder soon enough, readjusting and nailing Lance hard. Continuously hitting his prostate is child's play, smirking between huffs and Lance's face scrunches up, moans a bit louder once he's found his target.

"O-O-Oh god Shiro I'm gonna--"

"I got you," he presses his lips to Lance's once more, slipping his tongue inside of his open mouth. Shiro kisses him hard as he reaches the pinnacle of his sexual tension, voice cracking when he screams Shiro's name. Cum splatters on their chests, Lance's eyes blown wide as he comes down from a short-lived orgasm. Shiro takes full control now, slamming down into the worn out man below him until he follows shortly after, one final moan and a broken shudder proclaiming the end of his sex drive for the night.

The two fall beside each other, heaving messes as they recover. Shiro starts laughing, out of nowhere he might add, and Lance tries to shove him off the bed weakly.

"I'm not gonna be able to sleep after that!"

"God that was so good," He still seems to be in his own world, disregarding Lance's comment, "that was so good. You're so fucking beautiful. You and that sexy little ass of yours."

"Mmm," Lance rolls his eyes, shifting to climb on top of Shiro and kiss his lips lovingly. He lingers for a while, eyes trained on his.

"I have an idea."

Shiro perks up at the mention of his 'idea'.

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna take a shower. You can join me, and join me for the possibility of round two. Then, we can go to that 24-hour diner in town for a long overdue date."

"You don't wanna go back to sleep?"

"I miss you, Takashi," Lance confesses, fingertips dancing across his face as he leans down to kiss him leisurely, hips rocking into his body, "work is distracting me for us way too much. I miss your touch, your stupid attempts at humor, just... do you wanna?"

"Of course I wanna," he grins, gripping the back of Lance's hair and pulling him for another long kiss, disconnecting quickly, "especially because, well, shower sex."

"Please, it's not like you're already hard again--"

"You should not underestimate my stamina."

Lance's hand inches back to feel Shiro's already heavy cock in his hands. He contorts his face, glancing down at him in confusion.

"What?! You fucking ground on me five seconds ago! You turn me on so much it's ridiculous."

His body slips off Shiro's, who whines in response to the sheet covering their bodies disappearing, along with his person. He lays on the bed, unmoving until Lance turns sassily, hand on his hip as the blanket wraps around him, a thin sexy layer, complimenting his curvy figure.

"I'd follow if you don't want blue balls."

The blanket drops at his feet as he enters the bathroom, turning on the bright white light. When Shiro hears the water running, he follows after his boyfriend excitedly, knowing whatever he has up his sleeve is certainly worth it at this hour.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i promise not to leave for long!
> 
> you can follow my tumblr [sheith-keef](https://sheith-keef.tumblr.com/) here.  
> 


End file.
